


The King and The Maid

by TheLOAD



Series: Hunters AU [13]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen, The original characters are basically just castle staff, You need to populate an AU somehow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 05:45:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3839299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLOAD/pseuds/TheLOAD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Mad King doesn't like people touching the prince.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Overprotective

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little idea I had, based around the idea that The Mad King would take "overprotective" to a new level.

The last thing Ryan remembered was sitting on his throne, a sleeping James on resting peacefully against his chest, some time around noon. He must have nodded off, however, because when he next opened his eyes it was late in the afternoon and, to his horror, James was gone. He jolted to his feet and drew his sword, searching for the infant. There wasn’t any sign of him in the throne room, and this only made the king’s panic worse as he tore out of his throne room, not even stopping to speak to Alex as he passed her. He stalked through the halls, his heart in his throat, until he came upon a young maid holding James.

“Guards!” He snapped at once, and the nearest guards came as soon as they heard their king call, no doubt hearing the anxiety tinted rage in his voice. Though they seemed confused when they found their king facing down a maid like she was an intruder. “Seize her,” he ordered, pointing his sword at her. The sword wavered in his grip, barely noticeable to most observers but anyone who had known Ryan for years would have been able to see how shaken the man was. The guards grabbed hold of her, careful not to disrupt the once again sleeping infant in her arms, and Ryan lowered his sword, stepping forward and taking James from the terrified young woman. “Why did you have my son?” He hissed, glaring down at her. She shrank as best she could under his gaze, shaking.

“I meant nothing by it,” she said, eyes wide. “I came into the throne room and Your Majesty was asleep, but James was not. I did not want to wake you, so I only took him for a moment, to find him something to do. iI swear, My Lord, I meant no har…” her voice trailed off in a frightened whimper as the tip of Ryan’s blade was pressed against her throat.

“You know you are not permitted to touch my son unless I am present,” he said quietly, his voice laced with venom. He had made this rule clear many times, and had killed plenty for breaking it before. If the maid did not learn the lesson from others, she would learn it the hard way herself. He drew back his sword and thrust it forward, aiming for the maid’s stomach.

“Ryan!” A voice snapped, and Ryan froze before his blade could find its mark. He turned and saw Alex standing at the end of the hall, arms crossed. “I’ve discussed this with you,” the queen said, stepping forward and taking James from her husband’s arms. “The servants are allowed to take care of James when we are not able.” She turned to the guards and motioned for them to stand down, which they did. “Dinner will be ready in a few hours, why don’t you go rest before then. You’ve barely slept all week, and it’s starting to show.” Ryan nodded, lowering his sword.

“Yes, My Queen,” he said, smiling rather sheepishly at her. Alex returned the smile and left, taking James with her. The guards stood there for a moment before following, leaving Ryan alone with the maid. Once Alex and the guards were out of sight he turned and grabbed her by the throat, lifting her up to his eye level. She choked, her hands gripping his wrist in a feeble attempt to ease the pressure on her throat. “Touch my son again,” he hissed, tightening his grip. “I swear to every god there is if you touch him again, for any reason, I will gut you like a boar and sew hot stones inside of you.” He let go of her, letting her drop to the ground, and turned away without looking back, sheathing his sword as he made his way to his chambers to rest until dinner.


	2. Too Overprotective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow up idea to the previous one. Leave a review if you like it.

The King's orders had been to never touch his son again, yest she end up brutally murdered by the King's sword. And she had every intention to follow these orders, and she had for some time, almost a month. Unfortunately, Fate seemed to have different plans for her, as one day, rather suddenly, the prince started to choke.

It had been at dinner, and the prince, despite still being too young to eat solid foods, had found and placed a grape in his mouth in a fit of infantile curiosity. And had begun to choke on it almost instantly.

It would have been brutally easy for her to do nothing, no one else was after all and no one knew she knew what to do. It would have been a spiteful act, and a purely self serving one, but no one would know what she had done.

Doing nothing could save her life, but it would have been overly cruel, too cruel for her to consider. The babe did not deserve to die because his father was a monster, nor did his mother deserve to suffer so as well. And tyrant or not, ruthless or not, the King did not deserve to lose another child. She had grabbed James, breaking the King's decree right in front of him, and had begun to pat the child on the back and gently press on his chest until he had coughed up the grape. Once the danger had passed she handed the prince to his mother, who took her son and held him close to her chest.

"Take James to our room," the King said, his eyes not leaving the maid. "Everyone else is dismissed." Something in his gaze silently assured her that she was the exception, and as everyone left the room she stood still, trying hard to keep her trembling under control. From the instant she had grabbed his son the King had been staring at her with an unreadable expression, and she found it far more terrifying than she would have found rage or fury.

It wasn't until they were alone that he moved, stepping towards her. She squeezed her eyes shut, a frightened whine escaping her throat, and waited for him to run her through with his sword. When he didn't she opened her eyes and found instead the King had stopped in front of her and, to her shock, was kneeling down before her, head bowed low.

"You saved him," he said, shock and gratitude apparent in his voice. "You saved my son." The maid nodded, still stunned by his actions.

"It was nothing, My Lord," she said. "I knew what to do, that's all. It would have been wrong for me to do anything else."

"Even when it could have cost you your life," he said, standing up. She swallowed, toying with the front of her gown, and nodded again.

"Yes, My Lord," she said, taking some comfort in how he had said 'could' and not 'would.' He nodded, turning away from her and heading out of the room.

"Retire for the night," he said. "And take tomorrow off as well. You've earned it for what you did today." She offered him a small bow, even though he could not see her.

"Thank you, My Lord," she said.

"I still don't want you touching my son," he added before leaving, though there was no threat in his tone, and she nodded, choosing not to take it personally.


End file.
